poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Making a disguise for Boo/Finding Boo's Door
This is how the gang makes a disguise for Boo in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. Mike Wazowski: I cannot believe we're doing this. Pinkipoo: Like I said, its not going to fool anyone. Mike Wazowski: Pinkipoo's right, guys. Bertram T. Monkey: You and Mike said it, Pinkinator. I could use a mop for the hair. Cody Fairbrother: And these lights for the eyes. Evil Ryan: Hmm. Say, if Megatron is dead, maybe this chair fabric could do the trick. time later Mike Wazowski: I can't believe we are waltzing right up to the factory. Evil Ryan: Told ya. Sci-Ryan: I hope that disguise will fool anyone. Mike Wazowski: Just thinking of some names, would you? Lock Ness, Bigfoot, the Dazzlings, the abominable snowman. They got one thing in common, palls. Banishment. We could be next. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't panic, Mike. We can do this. Sulley: Hey how you doing Frank? Frank: Hey, guys. Liam: Everything is gonna be fine as long as we... gasps see a bunch of CDA Agents Pinkipoo: Oh, darn. Liam: Stay out of the sight of those guys. CDA agent: Number One wants this dusted for prints. So does Carmen Ireland. CDA Agent 1: Careful with that. CDA Agent 3: I got a good view from here. CDA Agent 4: A little lower. CDA Agent 5: Waternoose a bag This was recovered at the scene. to the heroes Ryan F-Freeman: Mike panicking Don't panic. Don't panic. Mike Wazowski: Don't tell me not to panic. Cody Fairbrother: Everything will be okay. Mike Wazowski: It's not okay, everything is not okay. Bertram T. Monkey: Mike, I will blast Megatron in the face. It'll be okay if you don't panic. glare at each other Boo: Boo! see Boo running towards Waternoose and the agents CDA Agent: Could be contaminated. Waternoose: Gentlemen, safety is our number one concern. If there's anything that.. Oh, not now, not now. around and seeing Boo, falling for her disguise Oh, hello, Little one. Where do you come from? Sulley: Mr. Waternoose! Waternoose: Ah, James, Ryan and friends. Boo on the head Is this one yours? Ryan F-Freeman: I think she is Sulley's cousin's sister's daughter, sir. Emmet: It is for Bring Your relative to work day". Pinkipoo: Yeah, that's what it is. Waternoose: Hmm. Must have missed the memo. Well, listen, James, why don't you stop by the simulator after lunch and give us a scare demonstration we talked about, Huh? Sulley: Oh, sir... CDA Agent: Excuse me. Mr. Waternoose? Waternoose: Yes, Yes, I'm coming. the agents All right, I'll see you this afternoon, James and Co. That is, if these gentlemen haven't shut us down. Evil Anna: Phew. I hope the Dazzlings are with us. Dazzlings show up Aria Blaze: We're here. Sonata Dusk: Indeed, sis. Hypno Star: I hope that would do. Liam: A scare demo. Pinkipoo: Well, that is great. Evil Rianna: Why are we the last to know? Madam Magianort: I know this one would be great to bring Sulley's to Boo cousin's sister's daughter along. We could be a big hit. Crash Bandicoot: Yep. CDA agent targets a monster CDA Agent: Halt! monster tries to run but several agents jump on him gang goes to the locker room Cody Fairbrother: The coast is clear. Mike Wazowski: Now, all we have to do is get rid of that thing and wait here while I get it's cardkey. Crash Bandicoot: She can't stay here, mate. Sulley: Crash is right. This is the mens room. Cody Fairbrother: And there are girls of our team here. Mike Wazowski: That is the most weirdest things you and Cody ever said. It's fine. Look, it loves it here. It's dancing with joy. was doing a little dance Mike Wazowski: [] Pinkipoo: Sulley: Boo: Ryan: Pinkipoo and Sulley: Oh! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan